


Born To Be Higher

by hellagroovy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A lot of coffee and dress shirts, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Director!Even, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagroovy/pseuds/hellagroovy
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim had been in the film industry for almost ten years by now. His passion for movies had awoken when he was still a teenager, and he and his classmates used to make silly sketches during their spare time. Being able to work with your dream job was a luxury, Even had to admit that. But it was a very demanding profession, and only a fool would drown themselves in as much work as he did.*In which Even is a successful, but overworked director.





	1. Born To Be Higher

”Mr. Næsheim, Ane Olsen is here.”

He looked up from the computer screen in front of him and grimaced. ”Who?” 

His assistant Caroline let out a deep sigh. ”You are impossible,” she scoffed. ”Ane Olsen. The producer for the new drama you’re directing.”

”Right, right,” he rubbed his eyes furiously with the back of his hands. ”Bring her in. And get me another cup of coffee, please.”

Even Bech Næsheim had been in the film industry for almost ten years by now. His passion for movies had awoken when he was still a teenager, and he and his classmates used to make silly sketches during their spare time. Being able to work with your dream job was a luxury, Even had to admit that. But it was a very demanding profession, and only a fool would drown themselves in as much work as he did. Even’s life basically consisted of work nowadays, so who would blame him for forgetting things. If Even wouldn’t have someone like Caroline, that made sure that he attended all of his meetings and ate properly during set, he would be doomed. Although it had almost felt like he had a babysitter in the beginning, and he had in fact been incredibly rude to everybody who tried to help him with his work. 

His mom had been troubled when he got his first job as an errand boy at the age of 21. He could still remember the bothered expression that was painted across her face when she stood in the hallway with her arms crossed as she watched him get dressed for his first day. It was the same look that people had given him his entire life. She had carefully asked him if this really was a good idea, considering his health. And it had almost felt like he was a fragile piece of paper, ready to combust into small molecules whenever. 

Even was bipolar. He once got the question what it was like living with bipolar disorder. He had only shrugged as an answer and asked what it felt like living without bipolar disorder in return. The disorder had been a part of him for as long as he could remember, and it had turned so many days and weeks and months of his life into misery. It had been especially hard in high school, but a few weeks after a particularly bad episode, he had realized that it literally would be impossible to live a regular life if everybody kept treating him like he was broken. He had therefore decided to repeat his senior year at a completely new school on the other side of the town. A fresh start, that was all he needed to get his life back on track again. Fortunately, he had met the love of his life just there and, as the hopeless romantic he is, Even was convinced that it was meant to be from the very first day. 

It seemed like such a long time ago now. He fingered on the polished silver band that so elegantly graced his ring finger. He _was_ a lucky man. 

The wedding ceremony had been short but sweet. Everything had happened so fast. He almost choked up by only thinking about how it had felt walking down the aisle dressed in a pearly white tuxedo.

”Mr. Bech Næsheim?”

He raised his eyebrows so high that the slight wrinkles on his forehead became visible. A thin, young lady stood in the doorway. She had dark hair and red lips. 

”Ane Olsen,” she continued before she took a confident step into the office. She moved her body gracefully.

Even stood up from where he sat. He walked around the broad mahogany desk and extended his hand towards her. She took it and gave him it a firm squeeze. Her hands were cold, but soft. ”You can call me Even,” he said as he released her hand. 

 

*

 

It was right after ten in the evening when Even finally parked on the street in front of his apartment. He could see that the lights were on in the living room, and he smiled triumphantly for himself as he took the stairs two steps at a time. He unlocked the door and slipped into the hallway. 

”Hello?” he shouted, but was only met with silence. 

He stepped out of his leather boots and threw his coat on the floor. The kitchen was empty, and so was the bedroom and the office. But in the living room, his husband sat curled up in the leather armchair in front of the television. Sound asleep. A pile of papers rested on his lap. Even couldn’t help but smile. He walked up to him and bent down next to the chair to wrap a hand around the chin of the sleeping man in front of him. ”Isak?” he whispered softly. 

He let out a quiet snore in response, and Even chuckled. He scratched the skin behind his ear and Isak leaned into his palm. ”Hey, Isak,” Even said a little louder this time. 

Isak cracked an eye open. ”I’m sleeping,” he muttered, clearly displeased.

Even brought his free hand to his face, so both of his hands were cupping Isak’s face. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and Isak grimaced in response. ”Haven’t you shaved? Your face is scratchy.”

Even shook his head as he let go of Isak face. ”I’ve been at the office since six this morning."

Isak stretched his arms above his head, and the lower part of his pale stomach became visible under the white dress shirt he was wearing. ”You’re killing yourself,” he stated. 

”Why are you sleeping on the couch?” 

Isak sighed. ”I need to finish all of these rapports.”

”You’re just as bad as I am,” Even grinned and Isak shook his head in defense. 

He stood up in front of Even and wrapped an arm around his torso. Even folded his arms around the slightly smaller man’s body. Isak leaned into his embrace. ”I missed you,” he muttered into his neck.

”Come to bed then.”

”Soon,” Isak promised. ”I just need to finish this, and I’ll be there.”

Isak was, just like Even himself, a so-called workaholic. He had gotten a rather huge promotion last summer, and Even was glad since he usually had been the one who earned the big money. Even was, after all, a very successful and appreciated director in both Norway and Sweden, despite his low temperament and his occasional depressive periods. Although, Isak spent a lot more time at the office nowadays, and he often came home late. Even couldn’t blame him though, because he spent at least as much of his time working himself. 

Isak was incredibly intelligent, and he had always had both talent and interest in much more theoretical subjects like maths and science. Even admired that about him, he really did, since Even himself was more practical in his ways of working. Apart from film, he had the passion for art. He had been painting a lot when he was younger. Although he rarely found the time to draw anymore. It was a shame, really. But Even felt like focusing on directing instead. 

He brushed his teeth and took his pills before he unbuttoned his shirt and slid underneath the soft covers. Even almost melted into the mattress. He could hear Isak rummage in the kitchen. They rarely spent time together anymore. He couldn’t even remember the last time they had had sex. Not that it was that important to him. Well, Even liked sex, but they had a stable relationship. They had been through a lot, he and Isak. They almost broke up once, when Even had gotten an internship in Dublin right after Isak’s high school graduation. It had been tough, but they had made it, and they had promised each other that they never would be apart from each other again since it had been emotionally exhausting. So to Even it didn’t matter that both of them were caught up with work. As long as he could wake up next to Isak at least _once_ a week he was happy. 

The door cracked open and Isak crept into the bed. Two cold hands made their way around Even’s torso, and he shivered from the cool touch. Isak muttered a low sorry as Even turned around to embrace his husband. It was nice that they still could lay like this, like they had done when they were teenagers. Young and foolish, and hopelessly in love. Even had ended a four years long relationship with his girlfriend for this boy, and he was glad he did, because Isak had respected both him and his decisions and _still_ stayed with him. 

He pulled Isak a little closer to his chest and inhaled the familiar scent of hair gel, laundry detergent and, a little bit of sweat. It was a comforting smell. 

”Even, you’re crushing me,” Isak muttered against Even’s naked chest.

Even mumbled an apology. ”I’m just enjoying your presence.”

Isak snorted, but he still nuzzled closer. And just like that, drifted off to sleep. 

 

*

 

Isak’s side of the bed were empty when Even woke up the following morning. It was funny how things had changed. When they were younger, Isak was always the one who slept in, and he never left the bed before noon. He had grown a lot during the last couple of years. He was no longer the coy and careful boy he had been when they first met. Nowadays, he was this independent and clever young man, with a Master’s degree and high ambitions. The humor and the golden curls still remained though. 

He sat in the kitchen, dressed in a white button up. A marine blue tie was thrown over his shoulder, and the slightly unfamiliar crease that had started to show up between his eyebrows lately was clearly visible where he sat in front of his computer. With the left hand resting on the laptop’s touchpad, and the right one tightly wrapped around a mug filled with pitch black coffee. The mug was decorated with puppies, and Isak had received the mug as an I’m Sorry For Being A Dick Gift from Even after they had had an unusually nasty argument a few months earlier. He raised his gaze when Even entered the room, and their eyes met. 

”Good morning,” he greeted.

”Good morning,” Even mimicked. 

He grabbed a clean mug from the cabinet above the sink and filled it with steaming hot coffee. Even had once bought a way too expensive Nespresso Coffee Machine, but Isak had stubbornly refused to use it and Even had unplugged the machine only three weeks later. 

”You’re up early,” Isak pointed out as Even slumped down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. He took a swig of the hot liquid. 

”Well, yeah,” Even grumbled, his voice still a little grainy from sleep. ”We’re filming in Sandvika this morning, and I have to swing by the office first.” Caroline had filled him in on his schedule before she left the office last evening.

Isak nodded in response before he returned his focus to the computer screen. The only sound that was heard was the soft sounds of his fingertips moving across the touchpad. 

Even cleared his throat. ”Isak?” he said. 

”Yeah,” he answered, his eyes still not leaving the screen. 

”What do you think about grabbing a bite for dinner tomorrow?”

Isak raised his eyebrows in question. ”Dinner?”

”Yeah, you know, other people actually _eat_ sometimes.”

Isak rolled his eyes before he took another sip of his drink. ”I eat.”

”Eat together with me.”

Isak put down the cup on the table and let out a slight sigh. ”I’m not – I don’t think I’m able to. We have this huge meeting tomorrow afternoon and Camilla and I need to stay behind and, yeah.”

Even licked his lips. ”When will you be home then?”

”Late.”

”Ten?”

Isak shrugged. ”Maybe.”

”You need to allow yourself to take a break sometimes, you know?” Even commented. 

” _I_ need to allow myself to take breaks?” Isak snorted in response. 

Even let out a quiet chuckle. ”I know that that sounds a little contradictory, but you’ve been coming home late almost every day the last week.”

”So have you,” Isak argued. 

”Yeah, but I don’t continue working at home,” he said and nodded at the laptop in the middle of the table. ”Home is for relaxation.”

Isak rolled his eyes. ”You’re being ridiculous.”

”Home is for cuddling and junk food and Netflix.”

”Yeah, but–”

”Home is sex,” Even interrupted and Isak couldn’t help but groan and hid his face behind his hands. 

”Alright, you got me,” he threw his arms up in the air and let out a breathy chuckle. ”But I really can’t tomorrow. What about Saturday?”

Even thought about it for a minute. ”I’m filming on Saturday afternoon,” he licked his lips before he continued. ”But I guess I can squeeze you in. I’m the director after all.”

Isak gave him a crooked smile and Even just _had_ to reach his hand over the table to fold his long fingers around Isak’s hand. He gave Isak’s hand a small tug before he leaned over to press his lips to each one of the knuckles. He fingered on the thin silver band that hugged his ring finger, and slid his fingers across the smooth finish. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Isak was his, and that he actually had agreed on marrying him. It still felt a little surreal, even after almost three years as married. 

”I love you,” Even whispered. He pressed another quick kiss onto Isak’s hand before he let go. 

Isak grinned. He looked like the sun, all warm and peaceful. ”I love you too.”

 

*

 

”Alright. We’re done here. Good work everybody!”

They had been on set for around six hours. Caroline had been at his side constantly, nagging about how he had to stay hydrated. Even had threatened to instantly fire her if she mentioned water one more time, but Caroline had only laughed in response. ”You wouldn’t last a day without me,” she had said before patting his shoulder.

And as sad as it sounded, it was true. Caroline kept him sane whenever Isak wasn’t around. Even had never really liked being alone since he often ended up thinking way too much. His brain was always working. Constantly fizzing like a soda drink. 

Even and Caroline headed back to her car. It was a blue, small thing. A little too cramped for his long spidery legs. 

”Peder wants to to talk to you when we get back, someone from Filmlance called and wanted to get their hands on you,” Caroline said as she buckled up. ”It was apparently urgent.”

”Alright,” Even nodded. 

To be quite honest, Even had no desire to talk to Peder at all. Even had originally planned on heading home almost instantly, it had been a long day. The actors, they were great though. Both Sara and Christoffer, who played the main characters, were incredibly talented, and Even was glad that they had found such gifted and inspiring young people. But the script was actually not Even’s cup of tea. He had been quite doubtful when he first received it. Isak, on the other hand, had been sure that Even would turn it into a masterpiece and somehow convinced him into taking the job. 

Neither Even or Caroline said anything for at least ten minutes. Even was tired, and his neck and shoulders felt all stiff from the cold weather. 

”I’m thinking,” he said out of nowhere, and Caroline glanced at him before he continued. ”I’m thinking that maybe I want to take some time off.”

She raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised by Even’s confession. ”Are you, Even Bech Næsheim, considering going on vacation?”

He snorted in response. ”Maybe not vacation,” he said. ”But Isak and I barely have time for each other anymore. And I can’t remember the last time I went to a party that wasn’t work related.”

”Well. No offense, but you’re starting to get quite old,” Caroline grinned. 

”That’s the thing!” he exclaimed. ”I have been working constantly since I graduated high school, and I love my job and, yes, I am incredibly grateful that I have come this far. You have to understand that. But I don’t know what I want anymore. My dream kind of, came true, you know?”

Caroline licked her lips. ”I guess that’s life,” she said after a few moments of thinking. ”You’re not a teenager anymore, Næsheim.”

He shook his head. ”Trust me, I’m aware of that.”

They arrived only minutes later. Even grabbed his belongings and reluctantly dragged himself out of the car. He could feel a headache coming crawling across his temples. They stopped by a coffee vending machine on the way, and even though Even already had had four cups of coffee that day, he filled another cardboard mug. He was amazed that his teeth weren’t stained dark brown by now, considering the ridiculously large amount of coffee he consumed. 

Peder’s room was right across the hall from his, so as soon as Even had dumped all of his stuff on his desk, he walked over to talk to Peder. 

”You better be quick,” he said when he entered. He slumped down on a chair in the middle of the room before he continued. ”Or my head is literally going to explode from the lack of rest.”

Peder looked up from the computer screen in front of him, and his eyes met with Even’s. He shot him a warm smile. 

”Always a pleasure working with you, Even,” he chuckled as he shook his head. 

Peder had been working at the production company for ages. Even had a theory that he was immortal and drank unicorn blood for breakfast. He hadn’t told anyone else but Isak about that, though. 

”I got a call from Felix Bengtsson at Filmlance yesterday. We were good friends before he moved back to Stockholm a few years ago,” Peder began and Even impatiently nodded in response for him to continue. ”I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but they have produced a couple of movies in America, and they are currently working on this new movie written by Lorene Scafaria. She has apparently seen _Grønne Øyne_ , and they would like you to direct her latest stuff.”

Even blinked. Once. Twice. _Grønne Øyne_ was his first movie. First written. First produced. His breakthrough as a filmmaker. It felt like it was ages ago, but the movie premiere had been only a few months before he and Isak got engaged. It was, what, five, six years ago? Even didn’t even know. His brain simply just froze for a minute or so.

Peder raised his eyebrows, and Even cleared his throat. ”In America?” he asked. 

”In Los Angeles,” Peder confirmed. 

 

*

 

The following two days went in a blur. And after yet another long day at set Even found himself slumped into the couch. Isak was already at home and he entered the living room two minutes later with a frown plastered onto his face. 

”Hey? Weren’t we supposed to go out for dinner?” he said. He took a look at his husband where he laid on the couch, his hair unstyled and in the way of his eyes and his shirt unbuttoned. He looked so small and fragile, and Isak instantly felt like picking him up and hug him until he felt better. 

”Can’t we eat kebab and drink wine instead? I haven’t had kebab in ages,” he pleaded. His voice was quiet. 

Isak’s face instantly softened. He sat down next to Even and gently pulled his fringe away from his forehead. ”Why don’t you change into sweats while I order?” he suggested. 

He disappeared into the kitchen, and Even rolled out of the couch and into their shared bedroom. He didn’t care about hanging up his shirt, he had a million identical ones in his closet. The black pants he was wearing was replaced by a pair of grey sweatpants. They were a little bit too short for him, but he didn’t mind. He grabbed the first t-shirt he found, a yellow one that he was pretty sure had been Isak’s best friend Jonas’ once. 

Isak peered into the room. He had a red beanie tucked down over his golden curls. ”I’m just gonna run down and collect the food. Can you crack open a bottle of wine?”

”Sure,” Even nodded as he followed Isak out of the bedroom. 

Both Isak and Even had partied a lot when they were younger, but they rarely drank alcohol nowadays. Even often took a glass at cocktail parties, or when they went out for dinner with friends, but he didn’t really find any point in drinking for no reason. It took him a few minutes to find the corkscrew. He opened the bottle and grabbed two glasses before he went back into the living room. 

He felt like listening to some music, so he scrolled through a couple of playlists on his Spotify account before he found something that he liked. He grabbed his glass and took a sip of the dark red liquid before he relaxed into the couch. He had almost forgotten how underestimated staying in was. When he and Isak first had moved in together, almost ten years ago, they often spent their evenings just relaxing on the sofa whilst zapping through the tv channels. 

He could hear the front door opening, and closing again. Seconds later, Isak became visible in the doorway. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold weather. He kicked off his sneakers and removed his coat. 

”I just need to get out of these pants, I’ll be right back,” he excused himself. 

Even unpacked the food, and Isak returned a few moments later, dressed in sweats identical to the ones Even was wearing, and a red sweatshirt. A pair of black glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. Even had, two years earlier, practically forced Isak to go to see an optician since he constantly complained about not being able to read the subtitles on the television anymore. They suited him though. He looked soft. Cuddly. His hair were all messed up from the beanie he had been wearing. Isak never admitted it, but he spent a huge amount of time on parting his hair in the right way. 

Isak sat down next to Even and pressed a quick peck onto his cheek. ”Tell me about your week,” he said before he bit into his food. 

Even licked his lips. ”I actually got offered a job,” he said quietly.

”Yeah? Are you going to take it?”

Even shifted slightly where he sat. ”I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. ”It’s in Los Angeles.”

And Isak almost choked on his food. He had to take two huge clunks of wine before he could answer. ”Holy shit,” he said. 

”Yeah,” Even gave him a crooked smile. 

”You should take it, you know that, right?” 

”I know,” Even sighed. ”But I don’t think I want to, because I was actually thinking about taking some time off when I’m done with this movie. I mean. It’s a huge opportunity, but. I will get similar job offers in the future.”

”If this is about you not wanting to leave me behind, you should know that I still think that you should do it. I don’t want to hold you back,” Isak said before taking another sip of his wine.

Even frowned. ”You’re not holding me back, Isak. _I’m_ the one who wants to work less and spend more time with you. Hell, Isak, I … I want to get kids with you and shit.”

Isak’s eyes instantly widened. ”What?” he choked out. 

Even swallowed harshly before he let out a nervous chuckle. ”I just kind of threw that out there, didn’t I?” he dragged his right hand across his forehead. ”I’m thirty-one, Isak, and I have spent the last ten years _working_. I’m kind of, tired of it? I love my job and all, but I want a family. I want to be able to spend more time with you, and go on walks and talk to my mom sometimes.”

Isak didn’t say anything. He simply just chewed his food in silence. 

”You have to admit that you have thought about it, at least,” Even said after a few moments of silence. 

Isak licked his lips. ”Yeah, yeah, I have,” he confessed. ”It just feels like such a surreal thing to do. What if I – I don’t know. Oh my god, what if I’m a terrible father?”

He suddenly looked really sad, and Even put away his half eaten kebab on the coffee table next to the sofa. ”You’re not,” he promised. ”I promise. You’re incredible with kids Isak. Remember my cousin Embla? She was literally glued to your leg for the entire day that one time we went to my cousins’ house.”

Isak laughed at the memory, and Even grinned widely. 

”And I will be right by your side. Always,” Even promised. ”We’ll figure it out. If Cam and Mitch in Modern Family managed to raise a daughter _and_ a cat, we sure as hell can do the same.”

”You’re such an idiot,” Isak grinned. 

”You love me.”

”Yeah,” Isak breathed quietly. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Even’s lips. ”Okay.”

”Okay?”

”Okay, let’s do it.”

Even’s jaw dropped open. ”Seriously? Just like that?”  
”Yes!” Isak laughed and shook his head. ”Let’s get a kid.”

”Wow,” Even said. He was the one who had brought it up in the first place, and he couldn’t really get that this was real. That Isak was real. He connected their lips again and kissed Isak one, two, three times. 

He took Isak’s kebab from him and placed it on the table next to his own before he grabbed onto Isak’s shoulders and leaned him back so he came to rest underneath him on the couch. He held Isak so tightly whilst he kissed him. Isak’s hands came to rest around Even’s neck. 

”Even?” Isak said as he started to press moist kisses to the side of his neck.

He only hummed in response. Isak was squirming underneath him and he was looking gorgeous as hell and Even just couldn’t take his hands off him. 

”You know that men can’t get pregnant, right?”

Even cracked up. ”I know, baby. But we’re sure as hell going to fuck anyways,” he mumbled against Isak’s neck. 

He hungrily licked along his jaw, and nibbled on his earlobe. The sudden contact made Isak let out a silent gasp. He sat up and hastily dragged his sweatshirt over his head, and Even did the same. They were both shirtless and panting already, only three minutes in. Isak pushed Even back onto the couch and crawled on top of him. He dragged his fingers across the invisible hairs on Even’s bare chest and Even shivered at the feeling. He had originally thought about waxing his chest hair off, but Isak had casually admitted that he found it hot. And therefore it remained on his chest. 

Even was already embarrassingly hard, his dick clearly visible underneath his thin sweatpants. Isak brought his hand down to cup him through his pants, and Even moaned at the contact. He pushed at Isak’s chest. 

”Bed. Now,” he growled. 

Isak didn’t answer, he simply just placed his hands on Even’s sides, pushing their chests close together. Their lips were constantly in contact. Giving, taking, tasting each other as they stumbled through the apartment. 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Even broke off the kiss. They stared at each other for a minute or so, grinning widely. 

Isak fingered on the hem of Even’s pants before he gave him a gentle push in the direction of the bed. ”Take these off,” he said. ”I’m in charge tonight.”

Isak had, in the beginning of their relationship, been awfully submissive in bed. But as the time went by, he had grown more and more dominant. And as much as Even loved taking care of his husband, he truly enjoyed watching Isak returning the favor. 

So, he did as he said. He rolled onto the mattress and pulled his sweatpants down his legs while Isak grabbed the lube from the bedside table. 

”Did you buy strawberry flavored lube?” Isak laughed as he squinted at the pink bottle he held in his hand. 

Even let out a breathy chuckle. ”It was cute, alright? Now, get over here,” he said and extended his arms towards Isak, who gladly crawled on top of him. 

Isak pressed soft kisses to Even’s lips, and Even hummed in response as his hands ghosted over Isak’s shoulder blades. The kiss rapidly grew more and more intense, and Isak was now moving his hips in small circles against Even’s. Even huffed in response as he tugged at Isak’s sweatpants. 

”Off,” he mumbled against his lips. 

But Isak just shook his head. ”Relax,” he cooed and Even groaned in response. They hadn’t had sex in weeks, and he was starting to grow frustrated. 

Isak moved on to kissing to Even’s defined chest. He licked at his left nipple, before he continued pressing wet kisses down his stomach. He paused right above the hem of his boxers, and Even could feel his hot breath against his skin. Isak pressed his nose against the fabric, and traced the outline of Even’s dick with his lips. Even couldn’t help but moan in response and Isak smiled triumphantly before he swiftly pushed his boxers down to his knees. Isak’s face was only centimeters away from his crotch, and Even could only feel his breath ghost over the sensitive area. 

Isak didn’t touch him though. He didn’t even kiss him. He straightened his back and gave Even a quick peck on his lips before he reached behind him to grab the pink bottle of lube. Isak popped the bottle open and Even’s dick jumped at the sound. 

Isak laughed at his eagerness. ”You’re so impatient,” he commented as he covered his fingers in lube. 

”Well, excuse me, but I haven’t masturbated in like, two weeks,” he chuckled humorlessly. 

”Sorry,” Isak grinned as he warmed up the lube between his fingers. ”But I have, and I thought about you the entire time.”

Even didn’t even have the time to react before Isak pressed a wet finger to his hole. Isak quickly prepared him and Even made the most embarrassing sounds as he buried his hands in Isak’s ruffled hair. 

”Isak,” he breathed. ”Come on, just fuck me already.”

His eyes instantly changed into a shade darker. ”Normally I would drag it out even more, but I seriously can’t resist you right now,” Isak mumbled against Even’s thighs. So he sat up and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one go. 

”Wow,” Even said. ”Have you shaved?” he asked in wonder. 

Isak gave him a sly smile. ”I was promised a romantic dinner.”

He leaned over to kiss Even, and it quickly grew hungrier. Isak got a tight grip around his shoulders as he lined up in front of him. At this time, Isak literally didn’t care about taking it slow anymore. He pushed into Even in one go, and they both groaned at the same time. 

”Wait,” Even sighed. ”Fuck.”

Isak let out a soft chuckle against his neck. 

Even’s chest was all red and flushed. He wrapped his fingers around Isak’s biceps. ”Okay. Go on,” he announced after a few moments of silence. 

And Isak immediately started rocking his hips against Even’s. Even caressed Isak’s lower back, already shaking from pleasure. And for a minute or so, he thought he lost the ability to breath.

The front curls of Isak’s hair fell down over his eyes as he pushed into Even. Harder, faster. His back was covered in a light layer of sweat from the effort. Even brought his legs up to wrap them around Isak’s hips, and the new angle allowed Isak to push even _deeper_ into him. 

”Shit,” Even swallowed. ”You look so hot like this, baby.”

”Jesus,” Isak laughed, his voice trembling a little. ”I’m not going to last that much longer,” he admitted.

Even only shook his head in response. Isak hit the _exact_ right spot, and Even couldn’t help himself from bucking his hips up against Isak’s. He hugged him even closer to his body. Their stomach’s flopped together and it created the most unattractive sound, but Even couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was _Isak_ in front of him and _Isak_ looking like a goddamn angel and _Isak_ inside of him. 

”Fuck, ah–” 

Isak pushed into Even one last time before his eyes squeezed shut, and his jaw dropped. His body jolted as he came, and simply just watching Isak reaching his high sent Even over the edge. He came almost ridiculously hard all over Isak’s chest. 

Isak literally collapsed on top of him. Their limbs tangled together, all sticky and gross from sweat. But Even felt so incredibly happy, and he pulled Isak even closer to his chest.

”If we’re getting a child,” Isak said after a few moments of silence. ”You have to learn how to keep your mouth shut.”

Even only laughed in response, before he pressed a gentle kiss onto Isak’s lips. ”You love it,” he muttered against his lips. 

”Yeah,” Isak smiled. ”I do.”


	2. Born To Be Higher: Epilogue

The front door was unlocked, but the apartment were almost freakishly quiet when Isak came home. He swiftly slipped out of his dark blue shoes and went straight into the living room. He cursed out loud when he stepped on a piece of Lego. 

He found Even sprawled out on the couch. His long limbs covered almost the entire sofa. A Barbie magazine was thrown over his head, and he rested his feet upon a teddy bear. 

"Hi," Isak said quietly as he sat down by Even's feet. 

"Hi," Even mimicked, without removing the magazine from his face. 

"Where are the girls?"

"Oda is at the neighbors, and Theresa is finally asleep," he said. "She's been crying all day long. I have the worst migraine." 

”Well, at least your day sounds better than mine," Isak patted his husband's leg gently. "My new assistant is such a jerk, he bought caffeine free coffee."

Even cracked up, and he removed the magazine and uncovered his face. "Oh no," he said whilst grinning widely. 

"I know right," Isak shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "I mean, I still drank it but I had to sit through the longest meeting ever without any caffeine in my system."

"Aw, baby," Even cooed sympathetically. "Come here," he said as he extended his arms to wrap them around the slightly smaller man. 

Having a full time job _and_ being a full time father was indeed hard, and exhausting. So they both fell asleep just like that, almost instantly, on the couch. Isak in Even's arms, his nose pressed against his armpit. They didn't wake up until hours later when Even's telephone rang for the third time, and the neighbors announced that they had to come and pick up their oldest daughter. 

"Man, we are bad parents," Even sighed right after the call ended. 

Isak caressed his cheek softly. "I'm not a bad parent. You are.”

 

*

 

”Guess whose latest movie got six stars by Cinema?”

”Are you kidding?” Isak exclaimed. ”You’re so talented!”

Even shook his head. ”Look,” he said and handed the paper he held in his hand to Isak, who gladly took it. 

”Wait–” he said. He lifted Theresa, who sat in his lap, and handed her to Even before he walked over to the wireless bluetooth speaker that they kept in the kitchen. He fiddled with his phone, and a few moments later the first notes of deLillos’ _Flink_ started playing. Even cracked up. He put down Theresa on the floor as Isak danced over to him, waggling his eyebrows. 

” _Herregud, du er så flink og spesiell_ ,” Isak sang as he folded his fingers around Even’s wrists, and Even couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture. 

”You’re ridiculous,” he smiled. 

Isak shook his head, still moving his hips to the music. ”Look at Theresa, she loves it.”

And their four year old daughter stood next to them on the floor and shook every limb of her body. Even leaned down next to her. 

”Wow, you’re such a good dancer,” he said before he lifted her high up in the air and spun her around. 

Theresa let out a high pitched shriek in response. When Even turned around he was met by the judging eyes of his oldest daughter. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. 

”You’re embarrassing me,” she whined. 

 

*

 

Isak, Oda and Theresa all stood in the kitchen and looked suspiciously guilty when Even came home from work. Isak had a red apron wrapped around his skinny hips and Theresa’s entire face was covered in flour.

He raised his eyebrows in question. ”What are you doing?”

”You’re not supposed to be home yet,” Theresa cried out. ”Get out, pappa, get out!”

”What?” he frowned, a little taken aback by his daughter’s sudden outburst.

Isak shook his head. ”Can’t you go to the store, and come back in like, one hour?” he asked with a soft smile on his lips. 

Even clutched his heart with his hands. ”Alright,” he let out a deep sigh and shook his head. ”If I’m not welcome here …”

”You’re being silly,” Oda commented. ”Get out. And buy cake icing. Pappa messed up the batter.”

”You!” Isak groaned and pointed at his daughter. ”You are quiet.”

Even cracked up. ”Alright. I’ll be back by five, is that okay?”

”Perfect.”

Even turned thirty-five that day. And since it was a regular Tuesday, neither he or his family had had the time to celebrate him in the morning. Isak had therefore decided to make a birthday cake. It was a fun and exciting family activity. The only problem was that Isak was pretty useless at baking, and so were his two daughters as well. His oldest, Oda, had gotten eggshells into the batter and the three years younger, Theresa, had decided to build a castle with the flour. Isak himself, had forgotten to melt the margarine before he added the icing sugar and therefore completely messed up the icing. Well, it was the thought that mattered. 

 

Even returned to the apartment two minutes past five in the afternoon. He went straight into the kitchen and tossed the can of pre-made cake icing at Isak, who almost lost his balance trying to catch the jar.

”You better hurry,” Even said. ”I’m kinda hungry.”

”Patience,” Isak said as he held up his pointer finger in the air. 

The cake was ready and served fifteen minutes later, and the entire family sat around the coffee table in the living room. 

”Dad,” Theresa said after her second bite. Both Isak and Even turned to look at her before she continued. ”This is not that good.”

Isak rubbed his hands across his face as Even burst out laughing. 

”I tried okay,” was all he said before he cracked up as well. 

 

*

 

”Pappa?”

”Hm?” Even muttered without lifting his sight from the papers on the desk in front of him. 

Oda cautiously entered the room. ”Dad,” she repeated, a little louder this time. ”Can you buy tampons?”

Even coughed and raised his gaze. ”What?” he frowned. 

”Tampons,” his daughter repeated, raising her eyebrows. 

”Why do you … You know what you use tampons for, right?”

Oda let out a deep sigh. ”I knew that I would’ve gone to Isak instead,” she muttered. ”Yes, pappa, I know what tampons are for. Do you?”

”Are you implying that you got your period?” he asked. 

”Oh my _god_.”

”Yeah?”

”Yes!” she groaned. ”Isn’t that obvious?”

His face immediately softened. ”Come here,” he said and shifted slightly in his chair. 

Theresa walked over to him, and he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped a strong arm around her lanky body. She was only twelve years old, but she was already acting like a real teenager. All grumpy and mad, just like Isak had been when they first met in high school. 

”Are you alright?” her father asked. 

She nodded. 

”Do you have any questions, or anything?” he said in a very serious tone. 

She shook her head and he gave her a soft smile. ”You know that you can talk to both Isak and me about these things, right?” he said and she nodded again. 

”We have talked about it in school with the school nurse, and things,” she mumbled quietly. 

Even raised his eyebrows. ”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

”We’re all clear then?”

”Yeah, or …” she looked a little troubled. ”Does it always hurt?”

Even looked away for a second, before his gaze returned to Oda. ”Well,” he chuckled lightly. ”I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” he frowned. 

Oda swallowed. 

”But,” Even sighed. ”If you want me to, I can call aunty Eva and you can ask her, alright?”  
”It’s okay,” she answered.

”Good,” Even smiled and patted her shoulder gently. ”Let’s go to the supermarket, then!”

 

*

 

”They’ll be here any minute now!” Even was shaking by excitement. 

”You know that they won’t actually _speak_ to us, right?” Isak looked up from the newspaper he held in is hands. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

”Isak this is the first time Oda is bringing a boy over, I am allowed to be excited.”

”You’re going to embarrass her,” Isak groaned and scratched his forehead slightly. 

Even were just about to answer when the handle of the front door was pressed down, and the apartment was filled with soft laughter. Oda became visible in the hallway, and a young boy with brown curly hair stood right behind her. He was only a few centimeters taller than her. 

Even stood up from the chair he sat up and quickly made his way down the hall. Isak let out a deep sigh, he had no other choice than to follow his husband. 

”Hello,” Even greeted. He held out his hand towards the unknown boy, who cautiously took it. ”I’m Even, Oda’s father.”

”Leo,” the boy nodded in response. He looked shy. 

Isak extended his hand as well. ”Isak, Oda’s _other_ father.”

”It’s so nice meeting you,” Even grinned widely. 

Oda, on the other hand, looked humiliated. Her face was flushed red, and she quickly took Leo’s hand and dragged him with her. Her bedroom door were closed with a soft thud, and Even turned to face Isak, his eyes all wide. 

”Do you think they’re going to fuck?” he asked. 

Isak frowned. ”What the fuck, Even?”  
”Yeah, do you think they are going to have sex? Because I’m not sure if I’m ready to be one of those sad parents in _16 and Pregnant_.”

”Jesus, Even, she’s fourteen.”

”I lost my virginity when I was fourteen,” he stated simply. ”Isak. We were going to be open and accepting about this.”

”About what?” he sighed. 

”Sex.”

”Do you really think we need to have the birds and the bees-talk?” he groaned. 

Even shrugged. ”I don’t know. Maybe? What do you think?”  
Isak let out another deep sigh. ”I think,” he began. ”I think that we should wait, and let her come to us if she has any questions.”

Even raised his eyebrows. ”Do you really think that she’s going to do that?”  
”I don’t know,” Isak licked his lips. ”If we’re open and accepting, maybe.”

 

*

 

”This is _my_ house, and as long as you live under _my_ roof you have to follow _my_ rules!”

”Are you _kidding me_?” Oda screamed. ”Oh my god, dad, you are impossible!”

Isak and Oda stood in the hallway. She was dressed in a short black dress. Her hair was ruffled and her makeup messed up from the tears that continuously poured down her flushed cheeks. They had never really fought before. Isak and Even had always been very relaxed parents. But when Oda wanted to go on a trip to a festival in Copenhagen, Isak had to put down his foot. 

”You’re only sixteen,” he lowered his voice. 

”All of my friends are allowed to go?” she exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Isak groaned. ”Yeah, but I’m saying no. You’re still too young.”

” _Pappa_!” she stomped her foot twice. 

”Go to your room, now,” he said. 

”No,” she answered, her eyes widening a little. ”I hate you! I hate you, you’re not even my real dad, I’m adopted! You … you–”

”Oda, you have _no_ rights to say those things to me, go to your room, immediately!” he shouted as he grabbed her shoulder. 

She shook him off and pushed at his chest. She slipped into her ballerina shoes and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger right beside the door. She were just about to press down the door handle when the door shot up and an incredibly confused Even became visible. 

”What’s going on?” he asked. ”I could hear your shouts down on the street–”

Oda pushed by him. ”I’m getting the hell out of here,” she grumbled, her voice still trembling from crying. 

”Hey, hey, _hey_ ,” he said as he caught her wrist on the way out, but she pulled away from him.

”Fuck off! I hate you!” she shouted as she ran down the stairs. 

Even’s mouth was slightly open as he turned around to face Isak. He stood with his forehead against the wall. Even walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

”What happened?” he asked softly.

Isak leaned away from the wall, and raised his sight to meet Even’s blue eyes. His green eyes, that usually sparkled with life and joy, were now all red and wet. ”I told her that she was too young to go to Roskilde all by herself,” he sniffled. 

Even pulled him towards his chest and Isak instantly pressed his nose to his neck. 

”And then she started screaming at me, and she– she said that I’m not her real father and Even, that’s the truth. I’m not.”

”Hey,” Even said and pulled Isak away from his chest so he could look at him clearly. ”It’s going to be alright. Where’s Theresa?”

”She’s hiding in her room, probably.”

”Why don’t you go talk to her, and I’ll call Amanda’s mom. She probably headed there.”

Isak nodded as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

Even pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and then one on his nose, and his lips. ”It’s going to be okay,” he assured. 

 

*

 

Isak and Even came home right after seven in the evening. The entire apartment smelled from food, and the lights were dimmed. Isak turned to Even, with a confused expression plastered onto his face. Even simply just raised his eyebrows in return. They both slipped out of their outer garments in silence before went into the kitchen where they found both of their daughters. 

”Oh,” Oda said. ”Great. You’re just in time. The lasagna is almost done.”

Even’s jaw dropped and Isak raised his eyebrows. 

”The _lasagna_?” Isak repeated. 

Their older daughter shrugged slightly. ”Well, you better eat it. We’ve been cooking for the entire afternoon.”

”You’ve been _cooking_?” Even asked in awe.

Theresa snorted. ”I have. Oda is terrible in the kitchen.”

”Hey!” Oda exclaimed as she nudged her sister’s shoulder. ”I chopped the vegetables.”

Even couldn’t help but smile. ”Come here,” he mumbled and tugged at his youngest daughter’s arm and pulled both of them into a hug. ”You too,” he muttered and looked at Isak, who stood right next to them. 

Isak took a step forward before he gently wrapped his arms around all three of them. They stood like that, all four of them, close together. After a couple of minutes, Even raised his gaze and found that Isak was looking at him. His green eyes were filled with so much love and fondness, and for a moment, Even thought that his chest were going to burst. He had a great job, lots of friends, parents who adored him and an absolutely incredible husband. But, he hadn't really been this happy in ages. 

Yeah. He could get used to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly different from the previous chapter. i haven't really edited this, but i really wanted to post it before i forgot about it. 
> 
> thank you for all of your lovely comments. i hope you enjoyed this xx

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by loreen's song paper light. i accidentally stumbled across it the other day and i was like hey, this song is kinda cool. 
> 
> i really like the idea of even and isak being married, and i haven't really seen any fics about them with kids/getting kids, and i think it's such a shame because i do really think that they would be great fathers. 
> 
> also, I have never really written smut before so this might have been terrible, lmao 
> 
> let me know what you think about this though!! i might write an epilogue ((-:
> 
>  
> 
> also, english is not my first language, so if you find anything that is wrong or sounds weird, please let me know and i will fix it!!


End file.
